A New Sense Of Style
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Bulma encourages chichi to wear short clothes for a day and let her hair down, See how men behave around her when she looks like a whole new person. Not forgetting what will Goku's reaction be. Warning Contains Small Lemon


**Hello All! I am back, I know my work has been a bit slow lately but It's only because I'm in the middle of exams, Don't worry i haven't forgotten you all. Which is why I've gone and written a new Oneshot. Hope you all like it, Warning, small lemon at the end. Enjoy ;)**

 **A New Sense Of Style**

'I'm telling you Chichi, you've needed a break since well…forever!' Bulma had dragged Chichi out of her house, shoved her into her car and drove them to the best Mall in town. Chichi wasn't as open to shopping and spoiling herself as Much as Bulma was but she went along with the behaviour because they were friends

'I don't need a break, I get plenty' Chichi argued

'No you don't. You count when you go to sleep is your break. But its not. You've needed a fun day out for a while and I'm here to help you'

'Shopping for clothes? That's your idea?'

'What? Girls like clothes. And Trust me you need a new wardrobe' Bulma muttered loud enough for chichi to hear

'Meaning what?' Chichi asked

'Well nothing. I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to look for clothes that show off your figure'

'I don't show off my figure, I don't like it'

'But why? You don't find it fun when you got guys checking you out'

'No I don't. It's just not my thing to be looked at by other men. It's bad enough I have Roshi and Oolong to stare at me. I just don't like the idea of some man having dirty thoughts about my body. It's only meant for one person's eyes and that is Goku' Chichi smiled

'So your telling me, that in your whole life, you've not worn something that completely shows off your legs, chest and butt?!' Bulma asked shocked

'No' Chichi answered simply

'But that's crazy. It's like a your body is a mystery' Bulma said

'That's the point, plus it makes guys think I'm unattractive so they won't stare'

'Do you think…if hypothetically you were to wear some short clothes today….men would notice you?' Bulma asked making chichi look at her nervously

'I….uhhh….don't know'

'Well you should know. I think we should do an experiment' Bulma smirked

 **2 hours later**

'I'm not wearing this!' Chichi argued holding up a hot pink leather skimpy dress that barley covered her butt.

'But its hot it's sexy its cool it's…..'

'Awful! Slutty and pricy!' Chichi said putting it back and looking around for something else, 'How bout this?' She asked pulling out a long blue long sleeve cotton dress

'Ugh! No not even my mom would wear that' Bulma said putting it back

'Look this is stupid we are not gonna find anything' Chichi Huffed

'Not With that attitude we won't!' Bulma said as they both looked to their left and saw a mannequin wearing a golden short dress that looked casual and formal, black lined going down the side and followed my black sandal heels, a black purse and golden jewellery. Chichi and Bulma ran to look at it and felt its touch, so smart and beautiful.

'I wanna marry this dress' Bulma sighed

'It's so beautiful' Chichi smiled

'Try it on!'

'What this? I could never pull this off. It's too sophisticated for me'

'Are you kidding?! You would look great! Put it on!' Bulma ordered as she took the dress off the mannequin and handed it to Chichi'

'Ugh fine!' Chichi rolled her eyes and went to try it on

…

'How you doing in there?' Bulma asked

'I'm not sure about this outfit!' Chichi yelled from the changing rooms

'Oh come on lets take a look at you'

'Okay fine but don't laugh' Chichi said as Bulma first saw the black sandal shoes on her feet looking to see he long revealing toned legs and knees, Bulma looked up at this gorgeous golden, black short sleeveless dress. The delicate embroidered appliqué on the bodice of this amazing Golden dress has beading over sheer illusion mesh. The embroidery on the lovely baby doll dress allows glimpses of her bare back to show. The appliqué cascades down onto the natural waistline. It had a flirty layered-tulle skirt with a trendy rolled hem. She certainly would stand out at a semi formal occasion. She gave Bulma a twirl and made a dazzling entrance.

'Oh you Look Gorgeous!' Bulma smiled as Chichi looked in the mirror

'I…I don't know about this Bulma' Chichi said nervously

'Have you seen yourself?! You look beautiful! Now let's see if we can make another arrangement' Bulma said dialling a number to her phone

'What arrangement? What are you doing? Who are you calling?' Chichi asked

'Pablo! Hi Listen I was wondering if you could get us an appointment, I've got a challenge for you' Bulma smirked winking at chichi who was looking nervous

….

2 hours later Bulma walked into the mall centre and not far behind was a brand new looking chichi! Rocking the gold/black dress, her hair styled into beautiful long black curls that reached her chest and was brushed to one side of her head to show off her bare back of the dress, her nails and toes painted golden that glistened in the sunlight and her toned legs, arms, back, chest and butt were looking fine! It was like a brand new person appeared on the planet; her make up was styled to black eyeliner, light blush and light red lipstick.

'I have never seen so many eyes on me before' Chichi said nervously

'Come on! Its amazing I can see you're enjoying it'

'I'm not comfortable with these people staring at me'

'Oh come on Chichi, Have some fun with it. Guys think you're beautiful'

'You think so?' Chichi blushed

'Absolutely! I mean look at ya! Your gorgeous, I think your even turning some women's heads around'

'Bulma!'

'What?! Come on let's go in here, see if we can find something else'

'Oh no come on you've done enough! The nails, the hair, the dress, even the tan! I can't ask you for more'

'Then don't ask. This is my treat for you! Now let's see if we can find some lingerie for you' Bulma winked

'I don't think Goku will like lingerie'

'Why not?'

'Because he finds that stuff…trashy'

'Well whatever he doesn't like…he can just rip it off' Bulma whispered making chichi blush a dark red as they scouted around for clothes. As chichi was looking at some skirts, she felt there was someone watching her, she turned her head around slightly to see a young man looking at her rear end, then looked her in the eye and winked. She didn't know how to react so she just smiled and turned her head back. The next thing she knew he was standing right next to her making her jump.

'Oh sorry didn't mean to frighten you'

'No its okay, just a surprise is all, did you want to look at these clothes?'

'Well actually I was looking at yours that is a beautiful dress' He complimented

'I'm not used to this much attention'

'Pretty girl like you? A visage of Helen of Troy no less, I'm sure you have dozens of admirers.'

'You don't know much about me do you?'

'Maybe not, but I'm told I'm a fast learner. But maybe I can get to know you, over dinner?' He winked

'Uhhh no I'm married'

'What your husband doesn't know won't hurt him'

'Meaning what?' She frowned

'Well let's just say I'd like to see those clothes somewhere else, the floor of my bedroom for example' He went in for a kiss instead he got a punch in the face and a broken nose looking at an angry chichi

'COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL GIVE YOUR MORE THAN A BROKEN NOSE!' She screamed

'Crazy Bi***' He yelled running away as she brushed herself off

'Chichi! That guy was just talking to you!' Bulma gasped

'You don't know what he said' Chichi sighed

'Well I'm sure he got what he deserved' Bulma said as Chichi nodded

'Come on Bulma let's go home' Chichi said as she and Bulma got in her car and drove To Capsule corp. Only to Find Vegeta, Krillen, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong and Goku there already. When Bulma walked in the boys nodded and smiled but when chichi walked in their Jaws just dropped

'HOOCHIE MAMA! Bulma who's your beautiful friend?!' Roshi was panting like a dog!

'Back off Roshi!' Roshi recognised that voice all to well and is jaw dropped to the floor

'CHICHI?!' He gasped

'Yes?' She answered sweetly

'You…..wha….how…..wha….you…at…..me….you…..What?!' he was shocked to see her in such a way

'You look Amazing!' Yamcha flirted making her move away from him and only to be stared at by Krillen

'What?' She asked

'Why am I only seeing those legs now? Love those LOVELY LOVELY LEGS MAMA' Krillen woofed

'Shut up!' Chichi rolled her eyes

'Seriously chi I would love to…' Yamcha was cut off

'Chooses your next words carefully because they could be your last!' Chichi huffed

'Chichi, You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over to ya! Also, I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it.' Oolong smirked

'Hey chichi Can you take me to the doctor? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.' Krillen sighed with heart symbols for his eyes

'I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art my sweet Chichi' Roshi drooled as Blood ran down from his nose

'Hey chichi, Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams!' Yamcha smirked giving her wink as all the boys crowded her

'OKAY ENOUGH! Leave me alone it's just a makeover!' She said moving away from the guys and coming face to face with Vegeta

'What you have something to say?' Chichi crossed her arms as he huffed

'As if I have anything to say to You Harpy!' Vegeta huffed as Chichi nodded and walked away

'I mean obviously chichi Vegeta would not check you out fight hun? Hun? Vegeta?!' Bulma asked But Vegeta was so Busy staring at Chichi's rear end, a perfect bum waiting to be spanked

'Not bad at all Woman' He smirked as Chichi frowned and Bulma whacked his head

'STOP STARING DAMN SAYIEN!' Bulma yelled As Chichi walked over to her husband who didn't say one word

'So…what do you think?' She asked him sweetly, Goku looked at his friends who were drooling and panting like dogs, it made him feel angry for them to stare at his wife in such a way, he maybe naïve but he knew what ideas were running through their heads. But The way chichi was dressed annoyed him even more.

'You dressed like this all day?' He asked annoyed as he smile dropped as the others looked at one another

'Well….yes, Bulma gave me a makeover' Chichi said

'I don't like the way men look at you when you dress like that! I should be the only one to think like that about you!' Goku frowned

'No offence Goku but you can't control how men think' Krillen laughed as Goku glared at him making him hide behind Yamcha

'Goku, This isn't a big deal, she just had a makeover, I though she'd look better with a new wardrobe and style' Bulma said camly

'You had no right to tell her what she should do or wear, She's perfect the way she is!' Goku yelled at Bulma, Chichi had to admit that was very sweet to what he said but he was being a bit irrational

'Honey….' She was cut off

'I'm going Home' He instant transmissioned himself out of the house leaving everyone speechless

'I've never seen him like that, I thought he would like your makeover, he seemed really mad'

'It's okay, I'll talk to him, I better get home' Chichi said and left

 **(Later that night)**

Chichi arrived home and parked the car and went into her home, she looked around and didn't see Goku in the Kitchen Or in the living room, and she walked upstairs and saw him sitting on the Bed facing away from her.

'Hey' she says, softly

'Hi' he says, still mad

'You still mad?'

'What do you think?'

'Listen, I thought if I do this you would like it. But I can see that I made a mistake because I see that you don't like it when I'm being stared at by people who are not you.'

'That's not the real reason why I'm mad at you' He sighed heavily

'Then what is' She asked

'The reason why I'm furious at you is that you never told me you were going to engage in this'

'I knew if I told you, you wouldn't let me try, you'd get worried I'd be harassed'

'Well did you?' He asked

'Kind of' she said softly

'I was trying to protect you'

'And I was trying to prove something too, that I can take care of myself when it comes to those kinds of creeps. Or what? You're just not man enough to think I can handle this stuff? She teased, smirking.

'Please, I'm as much of a man as you are' Goku smirks but then gets confused by what he just said.

'Ok, yeah? Is that a challenge? She smirks

'Maybe' he says

'Well no because I am done with men for one day'

'So, you can stay here and let me be your man tonight, your Only man' He winked

'I don't know, I'm really tired and sweaty'

'Oh no, you don't" he says as he pulls her back and sits her on his lap "I may have those men to compete with but then I already have something they don't'

'What? Incredible Strength?'

'No, you' he flirts and kisses her. But she pulled away because she was still sweaty

'Can I go shower first?'

'Eh... no' he laugh and continue to kiss her

"If you haven't notice but I need to go shower because, I'm sweaty after a long day of shopping and being with Bulma. So if you´ll excuse me..." she says as she gets off his lap. But he pulls her back

'Still, you're not going anywhere'

"I will hurt you if you don't let me go right now" she threatens him and he rolls his eyes

"Fine, I'll give you 5 minutes to come back and looks like my girl again" he laughs Chichi gets confused by what he says

"What? You're calling me a normal girl? She smirks

'No, but by the clothes, I don't need to say it. I want my Chichi back, the one's whose body remains a mystery" he said, pointing at her short dress

'Ha, ha, very funny'

"By the way, you very hot when you wear nothing! He cried but she ignores him but laughs strong

 **(10 minutes later)**

After a quick shower, Chichi comes back from the bathroom in a short but cute Red nightgown with a rope as she was drying off her hair and brushing it. As she dries off her face with the towel, she notices that Goku was gone; she looks around, confused and wondering where he was. And she didn't notice that he was creeping from behind her and scares the life out of her.

'AAH! Don't scare me like that!'

'I like to call that sweet revenge'

'Oh yeah?' She smirks

Then chichi folds her towel in a twisty form and...

SNAP!

She hits Goku with the towel on Goku's behind making him jump in pain. He run around the bedroom to get away from her but she chased after him as she continue to snap him with the towel, laughing.

'OW! Chichi stop! Stop it!'

'Had enough?'

'Ok, that's it, come here you!' With a smirk on his face, Goku pulls her in his arms and picks her up, bride style, making Chichi squeal in laughter!

'GOKU, PUT ME DOWN!'

'Ok' He drops her on the bed as she continues to laugh and the laugh even harder when Goku started tickling her. He pulls her in his arms and started kissing her and kisses him back. But he stops because he remembers that he is mad at her.

'Wait, what am I doing? I am mad at you'

'No, don't be like that. And don't hate me because I want to do something that we both love doing, something I want to do right now'

'Oh, you're lucky I love something more than fighting'

'And what's that?'

'Let's see. It's feisty, beautiful, stubborn, amazing, and did I mention beautiful' he grins

'Is it a dragon?' She ask, joking

'Close but No, it's more beautiful than a dragon'

'Um... a ruby'

'Close enough but it's you'

'That was my 3rd guess' she laughs and he laughs too And they go back to kissing as they wrap their arms around each other, in a passionate and violent force. He then quickly pulls away and lightly pushes her on the bed as she looks up at him that was taking off his waist coat and then his white shirt, only wearing his pants. Chichi stayed silent as she admires Goku without a shirt, she was almost drooling. He gets closer to her and lifts up a bit her nightgown and starts kissing her stomach over and over again as she closes her eyes, feeling the pleasure as his lips makes it up to her chest and then to her face and then to her lips. He wraps his arms around her back as she passes her hands down his bank, feeling his smooth muscles. Then Goku stops for a moment and he walks toward the door and locks it and then he goes back to his wife, who was smirking at him. He pulls her close to him in his arms but before they continue to do what they were doing, Chichi claps her hands and then the lights went out, letting her get lost in darkness with her loving husband. He lifted me up from the bed and straddled my legs around his torso.

He brought my into his lips for a long kiss and had me pressed on the walls and I wrapped my arms around him. I was getting chill bumps but his hands made me feel warm all over as he moved them all over me as I moved with him to keep our lips together. Then he swept me off my feet and carried me to bed again, pressing on top of me as we continued. I curled my fingers around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. And moving down to his muscular chest. One look was all it took for me to drool over him, so sturdy, solid and warm to the touch, he was like a mountain of muscular goodness. He saw the happiness on my face when I looked at him and now it was my turn to return the favour. I sat up[ and removed the nightgown, now only I was in my panties. He made me giggle seeing how fast he was with his hands when he wanted to be. We went back to kissing as I felt him wiggle out of his pants and down to his boxers and since the love was already overwhelming inside of us we wasted no time in stripping of our underline down to just bare skin. He felt so good to me as I wrapped around his body as much as he would allow me to. I just loved everything about this night and I have wanted this for so long now. He looks me over so a second smiling

'I have never seen nor felt a more perfect body than what I'm feeling right now. It's overwhelming me' He said that in a way that made my heart melt so much. 'You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, I need to touch you to feel you to have you apart of me again'

'I know!' I moaned happily. 'I never imagined I get so lost in a sea of temptation and have you right there by my side with it too'

'Hmmmm, If anything Chichi you should know how much I love you and want you in this moment...

"Goku.." I interrupt "Please stop talking!" He smirked and went back to kissing my neck hungrily. I wrapped my legs to his waist as I feel a sudden rush of his love penetrate deep within me in a fast passionate motion. I was trapped between his arms when he gave up all his love to me and I surrendered myself and my love to him in return with lustful moans of pleasure. I wished that night could have gone on forever.

My body was his, he was the only man I ever wanted to do this with, the only one to look at my body and feel the excitement. He was mine, I was his, and my style was his way of telling people 'She is a mystery, but not to me, I know what hides behind those clothes, a goddess of beauty'.

Safe to say I would never find a new Sense of Style.

 **The end**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Love all my fans. You rule, I rule,**

 **Penelope Out ;)**


End file.
